1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to data centers, and particularly to a container data center.
2. Description of Related Art
With increasing heavy duty use of on-line applications, the need for computer data centers has increased rapidly. Data centers are centralized computing facilities that include many servers, often arranged on server racks or shelves. In a common data center, cold airflow is provided to a cold aisle of the data center through an opening defined in a top of the data center.
However, the cold airflow may become disorderly or turbulent in the data center. Therefore, some server systems may not be sufficiently cooled, but other server systems may be excessively cooled.
What is needed, therefore, is a container data center which can overcome the above problem.